In a conventional video recording system, a non-linear editing system using a personal computer (PC) is more effective in speedy random accessibility or editing convenience, as compared with a linear editing system using a video tape recorder (VTR). Especially, with a recent progress on high performance and low price of the PC, the non-linear editing system has been generally used. However, the non-linear non liner editing system for handling a high-bitrate material such as a high definition (HD) television program is expensive, and in a case of a standard definition (SD) television program, it is not enough to perform editing work using a laptop outside of an editing room, for example, at a recording site, due to a processing speed and a capacity in a recording medium, such as a hard disk, for storing the material.
One method for solving the above problems is disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application JP11-507184 publication which provides a digital video recording system for recording the same program source material into the first format and the second format which are stored in the first recording medium and the second recording medium, respectively, together with respective time code information regarding the other format. The first format is encoded with a higher compression ratio compared to the second format. The material recorded in the first format is edited off-line to generate editing information, and the material recorded in the second format is used to generate a final version of the program based on the editing information. Thereby it is possible to realize an editing system at a low price.
However, in the digital video recording system disclosed in the above patent publication, the “time code information” is used to relate the recorded data in two kinds of formats to each other, which are a high-resolution format and a low-resolution format, so that, there is no problem in managing those recorded data in two kinds of formats together, but when those data are sent or stored separately, this causes a problem that a relationship between those recorded data in both formats cannot be recognized, since this may cause existence of a plurality of files having the same time code, resulting in difficulty in maintaining the relationship between the high-resolution data file and the low-resolution data file. Moreover, there is a case where the time code information would be rewritten to be edited when a user edits the two kinds of data, and such a case also causes a problem that the relationship between those recorded data in both formats cannot be recognized.
Moreover, in the conventional digital video recording system, a “file name” is, for example, automatically assigned to a file in a recording apparatus, and used to relate recorded data in two kinds of formats to each other, which are a high-resolution format and a low-resolution format. This case may cause a problem that the automatically assigned file name is changed by the user's input during user's editing work, and eventually it is impossible to relate those recorded data in two kinds of formats with each other.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a digital video recording system which can always maintain the corresponding relationship between the recorded data in two kinds of formats having different degrees of the resolution, without being later affected by user's operations, even if those recorded data are managed separately.